1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle, and more particularly, relates to a detachable saddle and a pad-replaceable saddle set thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In modern society, bicycle riding is not only used as a means of transportation but also for recreation and exercise. As a result, the requirements of the various parts of a bicycle have become more stringent. In particular, the saddle is of utmost importance to a rider. This is because the saddle provides the largest contact area between the rider and the bicycle and accommodates for a relatively high stress. Thus, the comfort, profile and weight of the saddle have become important factors that influence the purchase decision of users.
Different riders have different saddle preferences depending on the various riding environments, e.g., different road conditions, riding purposes or locations. For example, a rider that participates in road racing may prefer a light weight saddle with lower wind resistance and better air permeability for heat dissipation. In the case, the pad of the saddle that comes directly into contact with the rider's crotch should preferably be made of a carbon fiber composite with a plurality of ventilation holes formed thereon. On the other hand, the saddle of a bicycle used for general leisure purposes preferably features appropriate softness, cushioning capability and appropriate air permeability, so that the rider can sit comfortably on the saddle for a long period of time. For off-road riding, the rider will prefer a saddle with high air permeability and better cushioning capability. In addition, because there are different physiological structures of riders, saddles of different widths will be needed to accommodate each rider.
As previously described, the saddles have to be replaced according to various riding situations anywhere and anytime. On the other hand, because the top cover of the pad bears the greatest stress and frictional force, the saddle must be replaced as a whole once the top cover is worn. However, because of the lack of necessary skills and associated tools for replacing and adjusting the saddle, most riders go to the bicycle shop for repair, which can be costly and inconvenient.
Thus, a single saddle is not capable of meeting the diversified needs of a rider, and it is complex in procedure and uneconomical to replace the entire saddles to cater for the diversified needs. In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a detachable saddle that allows an easy and rapid detachment and replacement, and a pad-replaceable saddle set including a plurality of pads with different designs, widths, and styles.